


Human Tradition (To Break Rules)

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Soong Type Family [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data doesn't understand the concept of foreplay, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Fucking at the family's house, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Geordi cannot resist Data, even though for all he knows he shouldn't have sexual intercourse while in Data's parents' household.It's human tradition.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge, Noonian Soong/Juliana Tainer
Series: Soong Type Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Human Tradition (To Break Rules)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow up to "Meeting the Soongs" but like it doesn't really matter haha.

Returning to the Soong household, Geordi found all the family members doing their own thing, away from each other. Juliana was reading a book on the couch next to doctor Soong, who seemed to be studying new technologies in his PADD. Lore was nowhere to be seen, B-4 was tending to the small potted plants inside the house, and Altan was playing a game of some kind next to the fireplace.

It all seemed way calmer than it was previously.

Once they were inside, Juliana turned to face them, sighing and putting her book down before making her way towards Geordi and Data. She held his shoulders and gave him a sympathetic smile before hugging him close, making the engineer tense up a bit.

"I'm sorry we overwhelmed you sweetheart" she said, rubbing his back as he hesitantly hugged her back. "We didn't mean to."

"You didn't... overwhelm me. I'm just a big scared cat" he said, chuckling softly and pulling away to look at her. "I'm the one that should apologize, I was extremely rude."

"You sure were boy" doctor Soong said from the couch, and Juliana hissed angrily at him.

"Noonien that is enough" she said, angrily, and suddenly all the Soongs were looking at her, including Lore, who appeared from the kitchen. "I am tired of you and your second handed judgment. You are going to suck up that attitude this instant and treat our guest with respect. No one cares about your superiority complex, he is a Starfleet officer, he is a sweet man and he is our son's boyfriend and you will treat him as such!"

Geordi's eyes were wide behind the visor, and he watched as doctor Soong looked at her with a resigned look and sighed, giving his wife a small nod and then looking at Geordi.

"I... am sorry, commander LaForge" he said, and Juliana gave him another side glance. "I'm... sorry Geordi."

"That's better" she said, and smiled at Geordi. "This also goes for you two, got it?" she asked, looking at Geordi, but he saw both Altan and Lore giving her a nod and going back to whatever they were doing. "Good. Now Geordi, what would you like to do?"

"I... don't know" he said, honestly. He never expected anyone to defend him like this and now he was a bit shocked. "At this time I usually... go to my quarters and read or listen to music..."

"What is your favorite book genre? We have a ton of books here" she said, pulling him by the hand towards their shelves, and Geordi looked around them. Indeed, there were a lot of books. "You can choose whichever one you prefer."

"Thank you Juliana but I am very tired of my mindless walk... could I take a shower and go to my room?" he asked, trying not to sound rude, and even though she seemed a little disappointed, she nodded and smiled at him anyway.

"Yes of course. Data, you know where everything is. Make your boyfriend comfortable."

"Of course mother" Data assured, walking next to Geordi and then leading him upstairs. Once there, Geordi followed him towards their room, and opened his bag to get himself some clean clothes.

"Are we going to sleep in the same room?" he asked, not really meaning nothing of it, but Data gave him a puzzled look.

"We always sleep together, why would this be any different?"

"Well, sometimes parents don't like seeing their children sleeping with their partners while inside their house" Geordi said, and smiled at Data. "It's a human costume. I don’t know if you guys follow it here."

"All Lore's and Altan's partners always slept in their rooms. I cannot see why you would be different" Data explained, and Geordi gave him a nod. "The bathroom is the next door to the left."

"Could you come with me? Make me company?" he asked, smiling as Data nodded. He was not used with showering without Data there to talk to, so he hoped his parents and brothers wouldn't mind. Data retrieved him a pair of towels, and they followed to the bathroom, where Data sat on the sink while Geordi undressed and turned the shower on. "Wow... last time I had a normal shower was... I don't know, ten years ago probably."

"I believe sonic showers are better in every single way, however they are not installed in colonies since there is no need for water ration anymore" Data said, and Geordi gave him a smile once he was naked, taking off his visor, getting in the shower and closing the curtain.

"It does feel amazing though" Geordi said, closing his eyes to let the water soak him up. "Like, it feels like true water. Sometimes sonic showers feel like wind."

"They are more effective cleaners" Data said, again, but the engineer just chuckled.

"Sure they are, but they don't have the same feel to them, you know?"

Obviously, Data didn't know. He rarely showered at the enterprise, and he probably never showered at home. He explained time and time again that he preferred to clean himself with wet cloths, without wasting anything other than a few drops of water. And he could not exactly feel the invigorating sensation a true shower provided. One of human's stupid pleasures.

What Geordi didn't expect was Data deciding that perhaps that was the best moment to just... try a shower out. He gasped when the android opened the curtains to the shower, and held onto him when Data made his way inside. He was scared for a second, and then confused, looking forward even though he couldn't see anything.

"I have decided to try them" Data explained after a moment of silence, placing his hands on Geordi's waist. Geordi then slid his hands down Data's shoulders over his chest, to check if he was, well, naked, and indeed he was. Oh. That sent a heat of happiness down his stomach that he wasn't sure was very appropriate for the moment.

"Okay, be my guest" Geordi said, using Data to move away, allowing the android to step underneath the water current. Sadly, Geordi could not see how beautiful Data was with water running down his body, but he could always feel it, so he kept moving his hands slowly over Data's arms, shoulders and chest, wondering to himself if this was appropriate at all.

He had had sexual intercourse with other partners at their parents' households before, but this just felt... well, different. Maybe he was too scared of the Soongs. Maybe Data just meant more than any other partners he had ever had.

Or maybe he was just making up excuses.

"It feels like warm rain" Data said, suddenly, and Geordi forgot all his worries, letting out a loud snort that turned into a laugh. "Am I wrong?"

"I mean no?" he chuckled, shaking his head and sliding his hands up to Data's face. He traced his jawline, now wet, and found his way to his lips, using his fingers to align himself and lean in, pressing his own lips to Data's. He was just too cute not to be kissed. Now with both of their heads under water, Geordi realized that maybe it did feel like warm rain. Data had the sweetest ways of describing new experiences.

The kiss, of course, was not ignored. Data kept holding Geordi's waist while he responded to the kiss, tilting his head and leaning down, the water falling down their faces and into their mouths making the kiss taste somewhat sweeter. Geordi allowed himself to be taken over by his romantic and passionate side, wrapping his arms around Data's neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, and being corresponded with no second thoughts by his boyfriend, which made him extremely happy.

Data seemed not to mind, pulling Geordi closer, their bodies now flushed together, and he couldn't stop himself from moaning softly into the android's mouth, feeling them pressing together, warmed up by the water's temperature.

The last thing Geordi expected to do while in his parents in law's house was to have a quickie during a shower, but apparently that was what was going on. So he went for it, sliding his tongue into Data's mouth, sliding their tongues together and then pulling out to suck and nibble on his boyfriend's bottom lip. Data's hands squeezed his waist to indicated he was going to make a move, and with a moan, Geordi showed him he was up for it.

Data pressed Geordi against the wall of the shower then, in a gesture the engineer was not expecting, but wasn't unwelcoming either. He groaned as his back hit the cold wall, arms pulling Data closer, and then his legs once the android picked him up with ease, squeezing his ass in the process. Sometimes Geordi just forgot how sexually active Data could be, since he didn't show that side all that often, but god if it wasn't amazing.

Once pressed between the wall and Data, Geordi allowed his partner to do whatever he pleased with him. Data's kisses moved from his mouth down to Geordi's neck, biting and sucking on the skin, making him moan and dig his nails into the silicone skin on Data's back, half upset he couldn't leave marks of his own on his boyfriend's skin. Data wasted no time, grinding against Geordi, their crotches pressing together and making his lower stomach burn even more, happy moans leaving his mouth like mantras.

He really hoped those walls were thick.

Data kept holding Geordi up with one arm, while the other moved away so his hand could wrap around their dicks, together, creating a delicious friction every time he moved. The water didn't make it all very smooth, but it sue helped, and Geordi felt like putty in Data's arms, leaning up to kiss him hard again.

The only problem with Data and his sexuality program that Geordi had noticed after their year together was that he didn't seem to understand that sex could go beyond than just... fucking. Data was not all good at foreplay, or any play whatsoever, and Geordi usually didn't mind, because he obviously loved being fucked, but sometimes he just wished Data would take his time.

And right now, he half wished Data would not fuck him inside his parents' bathroom. But that was not an option in Data's sexual program.

The stroking continued for a while, making Geordi groan and moan and kiss him wet and dirty, the warmth building up in his stomach. He arched his back and bucked up into Data's hand whenever he could, seeking his release, but obviously Data wouldn't settle for it, waiting until they were both hard enough to pull his hand away and make Geordi groan.

"Data!" he complained, opening his eyes just to see nothing again, and god he couldn't get used with not seeing the love of his life. "I was so close..."

"But we are not finished" Data responded, his voice just slightly raspy. No one else would notice, but Geordi had a way of knowing all Data's smallest features. He was about to tell Data that they should be, when his wet finger pressed against Geordi's ass, making him gasp.

"Data! We can't do that!" Geordi said, blushing furiously while his arms and legs still wrapped around his boyfriend. Data was silent, clearly confused, and pulled his hand away.

"Why not?"

"Because this is your parents' house, we can't fuck at your parents' house! In their bathroom!"

"Why not?"

"Data... just... you know what? Fuck it" he said, leaning up and kissing Data hard, and it indicated exactly what he wanted, so Data didn't wait to seconds before pushing his finger inside Geordi, making him groan and melt into his boyfriend's arms.

Well... that was that.

After that... quite interesting shower moment, they finished off washing, got themselves dried and changed and went back to their room. Geordi was blushing furiously, feeling very ashamed for fucking in Data's parents' bathroom, but he could deal with it.

He laid down on Data's childhood bed, the part closest to the wall, and waited until Data joined him, laying down behind him and wrapping his arms around Geordi's waist. He smiled, holding Data's hand over his own chest, and sighed happily to himself while relaxing against his boyfriend's body.

"Have a good night Geordi" Data whispered, and Geordi hummed to himself, feeling tired from the whole Soong experience.

"You too Data..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
